


Crash and burn

by Professional_number_cruncher



Series: Radiator Springs verse [1]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Blood Later On, Doc Hudson is bad at lying, F/M, Humanized Cars (Pixar Movies), Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Seriously why would anyone believe this man, Well meaning straight friends, carsland is canon, gay men being gay, it's never addressed, mentions of the Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_number_cruncher/pseuds/Professional_number_cruncher
Summary: After his career ending crash, Jesse Hudson wanted nothing more than to lie low. Forget about everything from his past and start anew. So that's what he did. He went to school, got his medical license, and moved to a small town in the middle of nowhere, Arizona.Canon divergent
Relationships: Doc Hudson/Sheriff (Cars), Fillmore/Sarge (Cars), Flo/Ramone (Cars)
Series: Radiator Springs verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040254
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t often that the small town off of Route 66 had someone visit looking for permanent residence. Maybe that’s why the dark haired man who couldn’t be more than 26, showing up with a medical license and staying in their rundown motel got so much attention. Maybe it was that he had such a clear want to be ignored though. No one was sure, but they did know one thing: he was here to stay, whether they wanted him to be or not.  
  
Stanley was the first resident that spoke to him, being related to the founders made him feel responsible for everyone there. “Doc,” he said his name was. No last name, just Doc.  
  
“Well, forgive me, but I’ll be needing to see your degrees before I let you take up shop here,” Stanley told him, “We’ve got some empty buildings we can fix up for your clinic and everything.”  
  
Lizzie insisted on keeping Flo and Ramone and Sheriff out of the way, seemingly convinced that this new man was trouble.  
  
Flo didn’t mind, though she was always nervous about being recognized from her band, and Ramone was happy just to be with his girlfriend. Sheriff was not so easily persuaded though, something about the situation was fishy, and he didn’t want to risk anything happening to Stanley.  
  
So, while Lizzie was distracted, Sheriff snuck off, getting into his patrol car until he found where Stanley and ‘Doc’ had gotten off to.  
  
“Oh, Doc, this is our uh…” Stanley paused trying to find the word when Sheriff left his car, “Sheriff, he’s our local law and slick as a whistle, so don’t try sneaking anything by him.”  
  
“Pleasure to meet you,” Doc said, not even turning away from the shabby building in front of him, “I don’t plan on causing any trouble here, don’t worry.”  
  
“Forgive me for not taking your word for it,” Sheriff rolled his eyes, “Where’d you come from? Aren’t you pretty young to be a Doctor?”  
  
“Back east,” Doc said, “schools back there have accelerated programs.”  
  
“How’d you hear of this place?” Sheriff asked.  
  
“Now, Sher, don’t interrogate the young man,” Stanley chuckled, “Let him settle in first.”  
  
“Just making sure we don’t have a snake oil salesman on our hands, Stan, don’t worry,” Sheriff hummed, “Why’re you two at this dump anyways?”  
  
“We’re finding a place for Doc here to set up shop,” Stanley smiled.  
  
“I noticed there’s no clinics here,” Doc nodded, “Thought that’s mighty dangerous for somewhere so out of the way.”  
  
“You a good samaritan?” Sheriff suggested, “Or just trying to get a quick buck?”  
  
“Does it matter?” Stanley glanced at the law enforcement, “We’ve been needing a doctor round here for some time now, remember that nasty cold you had a couple winters ago?”  
  
Sheriff frowned, “We don’t need a doctor that’s going to run off in six months though,”  
  
“I have no intention of leaving so soon,” Doc smiled at Sheriff, and it was oddly...charming, “I happen to like this place. It’s quaint and a nice change.”  
  
Stanley laughed, “See? We’ve got him for a whole year at least.”  
  
Doc turned back to face the building, “It might take that long to get this place operational, so you don’t have to count this year to my total stay”  
  
“Well, you’ve got all of us at your disposal, doctor,” Stanley nodded, “My son Al should be visiting from college next month, so he can lend a hand I’m sure. Until then, you have Ramone, Sher, and I.”  
  
The doctor smiled, “Thank you Stanley, I’ll be sure to remember that.”  
  
“So, what’s your name?” Sheriff crossed his arms.  
  
“Doc,” the man looked at Sheriff, “it’s nice to meet you, Sheriff.”  
  
He shook his head, “What’s your _real_ name?”  
  
Doc shook his head slightly, fighting a small smile, “I told you.”  
  
“Fine, then what’s your last name?” Sheriff glared at him, “Ya aren’t some performer, are you? You have a last name, right?”  
  
Doc paused, “Hudson,”  
  
“Like Hudson motors?” Stanley asked, glancing at the man beside him.  
  
Doc shook his head, “The river, actually.”  
  
“Doc Hudson,” Sheriff repeated to himself, “You know how fake that sounds, yeah?”  
  
“My parents had a career picked before I was born,” Doc shrugged, “I couldn’t help my name.”  
  
“So Doc is short for Doctor?”  
  
The man shook his head, “Just Doc, my mom likes those old names,”  
  
“How old are you, Just Doc Hudson like the river?” Sheriff frowned.  
  
“You normally interrogate new residents like this?”  
  
“Reckon I do,” Sheriff nodded.  
  
“Sher moved here just before Flo and Ramone did,” Stanley said, shaking his head, “So he’s not been here too long.”  
  
Doc nodded, before saying, “I’m twenty six, like I said, there are accelerated programs back east.”  
  
“Wow,” Stanley laughed, “You’re a year younger than Sher here, and I think 3 older than Flo and Ramone?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s right, Stanley,” Sheriff nodded.  
  
“Then it sounds like I’ll fit right in.”  
  
“Sounds like it,” Stanley grinned, “How about you and Sher head to the V8? It’s Flo’s restaurant, she’s mighty talented. You ever been?”  
  
“I haven’t yet,” Doc shook his head.  
  
“No one’s seen much of him, Stanley,” Sheriff said, “he mostly keeps to himself.”  
  
“Ah, a lone wolf,” Stanley nodded, “Well, Sher will give you a ride, it’s about time you meet everyone else.”  
  
Doc nodded, “If the Sheriff wants to I’m fine with it.”  
  
“Oh it wasn’t a request,” Stanley chuckled, “Sheriff needs to warm up to you, how better than by taking a drive?”  
  
“Fine, get in, Doc,” Sheriff said, “See you later, Stan, Lizzie is uh...I think outside town hall if you’re off to find her.”  
  
Stanley smiled, “Thank you, Sher.”  
  
“Yeah yeah,” Sheriff unlocked his car and sat behind the wheel, “Doc, touch anything and you’re dead.”  
  
Doc rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to _touch anything_.”  
  
Sher grinned slightly, “Flo and Ramone are going to give you hell. Especially for your totally fake name. Is that what’s on your uh...degree? Doc Hudson?”  
  
“I can’t help my name,” Doc shrugged.  
  
“I…” he frowned, “still think you made it up.”  
  
“Feel free to think that,” Doc shrugged.  
  
“What’d you do before coming here?” Sheriff hummed, “Had to have done something to make you want to come here.”  
  
“Before coming here I was in school,” Doc said, “I wanted to get out of my hometown, change of scenery.”  
  
“I really don’t believe you, most folk come here to get away from something.”  
  
“That something is my hometown,” Doc stated plainly, “not much left for me back home.”  
  
“Did something happen?”  
  
“What’s it matter if I do my job okay?”  
  
Sheriff hummed, turning to face the man in the passenger seat, “Plenty of people can do their jobs and still be a threat.”  
  
“I’m not a threat, I can promise that,” Doc frowned.  
  
“That’s not real convincing,” Sheriff chuckled.  
  
“You’ve said that about most of what I’ve told you,” Doc pointed out.  
  
“You don’t have any evidence to back up your claims,” Sheriff smiled, “So maybe if you show me some I’ll change my mind. Anyhow, we’re here.” He nodded to the neon covered restaurant before them, stepping out of his car, “If you recognize Flo, don’t say anything.”  
  
Doc laughed awkwardly, “She running from the law or something?”  
  
“No, nothing like that,” he shook his head, “Wait, why would I...I’m an officer of the law, Hudson.”  
  
“She being protected by the law? I know they’ve got programs for that kind of thing.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Sheriff rolled his eyes, opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

“Howdy Sher,” Flo laughed when the door entered, facing the kitchen, “You know, Lizzie nearly threw a fit when she realized you ran off, thinks you’ll scare off that handsome young doctor Stanley is showing around.” She shook her head, “Her words, not mine.”  
  
Sheriff laughed, “You sure they were hers and not yours, Flo?”  
  
“That man’s got the flavor of a saltine cracker,” Flo turned around, noticed Doc and chuckled, “Well, hey there, cracker man.”  
  
Doc smiled, “Hello, Flo I’m glad to know I’m bland.”  
  
“Sorry to be the one to break it to you,” she smiled, “What can I do ya for?”  
  
Doc hummed, “What would you recommend?”  
  
“Fried chicken is the house specialty, but if your palate is as plain as you look, I’d suggest some of the sandwiches.”  
  
Doc smiled, “Fantastic, I’ll be sure to get something that I can handle.”  
  
“I like this one, Sher, he’s got a sense of humor attached, unlike you.” She stretched her arms, “Want your usual?”  
  
“It’s called my usual for a reason, ain’t it?” Sheriff grinned.  
  
Flo rolled her eyes, “I was just making sure you didn’t want to shake things up.”  
  
“I’ll pay,” Doc hummed, “How much, Flo?”  
  
“Oh we are definitely keeping you around,” Flo grinned, before telling Doc the total.  
  
“Surely the good sheriff pays you for your work,” Doc joked, “Does he not?”  
  
“That is what you’d think, isn’t it?” Flo asked, looking at the Sheriff.  
  
“Flo, considering the amount of graffiti your husband paints, I think we’re more than even.” Sheriff said.  
  
“And here you were accusing _me_ of being trouble,” Doc sighed dramatically.  
  
“Ramone is hardly trouble,” Flo snickered, “He paints pretty much exclusively on those run down buildings further out.”  
  
“I’m still hurt,” Doc said, half joking.  
  
“You’re a medical professional,” Sheriff stated, “You can handle being a little hurt.”  
  
“I thought you didn’t believe me,” Doc said, “that I was definitely fraudulent.”  
  
“Oh you are, Dr Mal Practice,” he rolled his eyes, “But I doubt a bruised ego is something you can’t handle.”  
  
“...I’ll be sure to use the name Mal Practice in the next town I drift to,” Doc said.  
  
“Sher, are you seriously accusing the doctor of lying about his identity?” Flo asked.  
  
“Yes,” Sheriff answered, “His name is Doc Hudson, tell me that doesn’t sound fake.”  
  
Flo hummed, “It does sound _familiar_ , but I wouldn’t say it sounds fake.”  
  
“Doctor Doc Hudson.” he stated, “It’s some sort of stage name.”  
  
Flo rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, Sher.”  
  
“It does!” Sheriff insisted, “Doc, admit it sounds fake.”  
  
“I already told you,” Doc sighed, “I can’t help my name.”  
  
“But you agree it sounds fake?”  
  
“That’s not what I said.”  
  
“Sher, what you’re up to is entrapment,” Flo rolled her eyes.  
  
“I’m just asking a question,” Sheriff said, “can I not get to know our newest resident?”  
  
“Not if it’s to get him in trouble.”  
  
Doc smiled gratefully, “Thank you, Flo.”  
  
“Of course, Doctor,” Flo nodded, “Now, I’m sorry, I forgot if you told me your order.”  
  
Doc shook his head, glancing up at the menu, “I don’t think I did, I’ll have a reuben?”  
  
Flo smiled, “Sure thing, Mr. Hudson.”  
  
“Doctor,” Sheriff corrected.  
  
“I thought you didn’t think I was a real doctor?” Doc asked, “so which is it?”  
  
“I can think it’s fake and still use your proper title if it isn’t,” Sheriff rolled his eyes, “Don’t look too much into it, Hud.”  
  
Doc stiffened slightly, “Just taking a page out of your book, Officer Interrogation.”  
  
“You alright there, Doctor?” Flo asked, “Look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
  
Doc nodded, “Yeah, yeah I’m… alright.”  
  
“You sure?” Sheriff frowned.  
  
“Positive,” Doc forced a casual smile, “just felt a chill.”  
  
“Someone walk over your grave?” Sheriff chuckled.  
  
“Guess so,” Doc shrugged.  
  
“Wonder if it’ll be at the plot here,” Sheriff hummed, glancing out the windows, “Or if your secrets will catch up and bury you first.”  
  
“I don’t have any secrets, Sheriff,” Doc rolled his eyes, “I told you, I just wanted a change of scenery.”  
  
“Where’d you say you’re from?” Flo changed the subject.  
  
“Back east.”  
  
“North east or what?” Sheriff frowned.  
  
Doc shook his head, “South. Normally people can tell that much,” he laughed.  
  
“Oh, ‘round where?” Flo grinned, “I’m from the South East originally.”  
  
“Small town in Georgia,” Doc said, smiling at Flo.  
  
“I’m an Alabama native,” she chuckled, “Just to the west of you.”  
  
“Alabama?” Doc repeated, “And we both ended up here in Arizona.”  
  
“Yup, funny how life works.” Flo agreed.  
  
“Small world,” Doc nodded.  
  
“Only one of the rest of this place from that neck of the woods,” Flo sighed, “Yet, at least. Ramone is from San Diego, Sher is from New York. Stanley and Lizzie grew up here. Sarge is from Georgia like you.”  
  
“New York?” Doc asked Sheriff, “You’re a city boy?”  
  
Sheriff rolled his eyes, “Yup. Born and raised in New York City.”  
  
“What were you running from?” Doc prompted, “You said earlier that people only come here to get away from something.”  
  
“My family. Traffic cops,” Sheriff answered, “Plus a handful of exes. Among other things.”  
  
“Sher here is an open book,” Flo laughed, nodding to the man, “His family are...pretty overbearing actually, so I don’t blame him.”  
  
Doc hummed, “I know about overbearing,”  
  
“Do you now?” Sheriff asked.  
  
“Not if you’re gonna start bothering me,” Doc chuckled, “What about you Flo?”  
  
“What about me?” she hummed, focused on cooking.  
  
“What were you running from?”  
  
“None of your business.” Flo answered calmly.  
  
Doc smiled, “Alright, I can respect that.”  
  
“You better,” she stated, “And you?”  
  
“There wasn’t much left for me back home,” Doc shrugged, “just looking for a change of pace.”  
  
“Like Ramone,” she nodded, “I understand that.”  
  
“Ramone is her beau,” Sheriff explained, “I’m pretty sure he’s out with Lizzie at the moment.”  
  
Flo nodded, smiling, “She needed some help with something.”  
  
“Lizzie is Stanley’s wife, right?” Doc clarified.  
  
“Sure is,” Flo confirmed, “their son Al is in school right now.”  
  
“Stan mentioned something about that,” he nodded, “Out at university, right?”  
  
“Yeah, not sure what he’s studying though.”  
  
Doc chuckled, “Is he cool?”  
  
“What kind of question is that?” Sheriff asked, before answering, “He’s a good kid, especially for one fresh out of high school.”  
  
“So, doesn’t get in trouble with you much, officer?” he teased.  
  
“He’s not around to get in trouble,” Flo laughed, “or else he probably would.”  
  
“Wow, bitter about Stan and Liz’s kid going off to college?” Doc joked.  
  
“No, just saying Sher here loves being a stickler for the law.”  
  
“Didn’t seem like the type.”  
  
Sheriff rolled his eyes, “Flo, I am no such thing.”  
  
“Yes you are,” Flo stated, “you just pretend not to be.”  
  
“I think I’m with Flo on this one,” Doc announced, “Sorry, Sher.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry,” Flo grinned, “it’s his fault for being a square.”  
  
“That’s awfully rude.” Sheriff frowned, “Here I was thinking we’re friends, Flo.”  
  
“We are friends, you just need to learn to live a little.”  
  
“I’m a cop, Flo,” he countered.  
  
“Doesn’t mean you can’t have fun every now and then,” Flo shrugged, “take a day off.”  
  
“He’s the only heat around, he takes a day off and there’s no law around,” Doc smiled, “I get it.”  
  
“Don’t take his side,” Flo laughed.  
  
“Sorry, Flo,” Doc grinned, “I’ll stop encouraging him.”  
  
Sheriff frowned, “Here I was, thinking you were cool.”  
  
“You aren’t cool,” Flo countered.  
  
“Sorry I’m no celebrity, Flo,” Sheriff rolled his eyes, “I’m just a normal man.”  
  
Doc laughed, “You mean… that’s not the real reason you’re here, Sheriff? You weren’t some big name in New York?”  
  
“Nah, not me,” Sheriff frowned, “Just annoying parents.”  
  
“You know Doc, if you’re a celebrity, we can keep that secret,” Flo offered, grinning.  
  
“I’m… flattered,” Doc joked, “but I’m no one famous. Nothing interesting about me.”  
  
“With a name like Doc Hudson, I’m sure you have some stories,” Sheriff said, “More than just some.”  
  
Doc hummed, “Nothing’s standing out.”  
  
“You have plenty of time to think, doctor,” Flo held up two plates over the counter, “Hud, want a drink? I’m about to start Sher’s shake.”  
  
Doc shook his head, “I’m okay, thank you though.”  
  
“You sure?” Sheriff asked, taking his plate, “there are soft drinks too.”  
  
“Positive,” Doc nodded, “just a water.”  
  
“This place is named after our water supply near here,” Flo hummed, filling a glass with water, “The radiator springs. You seen Wheel Well Motel yet? Beautiful place. Big during the prohibition a few years back.”  
  
“If by a few years, you mean about a decade, sure,” Sheriff rolled his eyes.  
  
“I’m afraid I haven’t been,” Doc said, “Where is it?”  
  
“Well she’s been shut down a while now, that’s what Stanley says. This place emptied out before I moved here,” Flo hummed, “But I reckon Sheriff could drive you out there, and you’d likely pass the Willy’s Butte too, it’s a gorgeous rock.”  
  
Sheriff huffed, “I could do that, but I do have a town to look after.”  
  
“Oh, please,” Flo rolled her eyes, “like any of us break any laws anyways.”  
  
“Ramone does daily,” Sheriff argued, “And you know it.”  
  
“And you don’t stop him.”  
  
“He’d just keep doing it anyways.”  
  
“So what does it matter if you spend a few hours out?”  
  
Sheriff frowned, “I’m sure the Doctor has better things to do.”  
  
“Do you have more pressing matters, Doctor?” Flo prompted.  
  
“Uh...not really, no,” Doc shrugged, “The clinic is hardly ready to be worked on, let alone in.”  
  
Flo beamed, “So Sher can give you a tour of the town.”  
  
“I can be busy too, Flo.” Sheriff accepted his shake from her.  
  
“We just agreed that you weren’t, and it was up to Hud’s schedule.”  
  
“If he isn’t interested, he don’t need to,” Hudson said.  
  
“He’s just bein’ difficult,” Flo rolled her eyes, “never wants to admit that he wants to do something.”  
  
“Well are you interested?” the doctor asked Sheriff, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
The man in question hummed, “It would be nice to have a day off.”  
  
“Mind taking me out to the wheel whatever?”  
  
Sheriff paused, “No, I don’t mind.”  
  
Flo nodded with finality, “Then it’s settled.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re an odd man, Doctor Hudson,” Sheriff said as they left Flo’s after eating, “Our other new resident hardly talks, but we know more about him than you.”  
  
“Other new resident?” Doc raised an eyebrow, “I was under the impression Flo and Ramone were the last people to show up here.”  
  
“Nah, that’d be Sarge,” Sheriff shook his head, cracking some of his joints, “He’s around 18, and just waiting here until he can get shipped off to the war.”  
  
“You’re telling me Doc is a weird name but another resident here is named _Sarge_?” Doc asked.  
  
Sheriff rolled his eyes, sitting behind the wheel of his car, “Sarge is a nickname, obviously.”  
  
“Where’s he from?”  
  
“Reckon he’s from Georgia too, but I’m not totally sure on that.”  
  
“He’s from Georgia? How long’s he been here?”  
  
Sheriff turned his key and paused, thinking before answering, “Two months, give or take.”  
  
Doc nodded, “So you _think_ he’s from Georgia, and he’s been here about two months, and… you know more about him than me?”  
  
“Oh easily, Hud,” Sheriff nodded, “He mostly talks to Stanley and Lizzie, but he and I talk too.”  
  
Doc nodded, but was quiet for a minute, “Waiting to be drafted? Or enlist?”  
  
“I don’t think he cares which if it gets him on the battlefield.” Sheriff answered, “It’s a shame, he’s a smart kid too.” He smiled slightly, “Pretty sure he’s been starting all the papers for enlisting, now that I think about it.”  
  
Doc hummed, “Why’d he come here first?”  
  
“Well, I think he’s got some forged papers, and it’s not like anyone here will do anything about it,” Sheriff shrugged, “I know he’s at least 16, at most 18, and I know Lizzie and Stanley’ll look out for him.”  
  
“And he’s just… ready to sign his life away,” Doc nodded, before asking, “he spend much time around the rest of y’all?”  
  
“No, he’s a bit star struck by Flo, I think,” Sheriff said, “And Ramone is...too rowdy.”  
  
Doc laughed, “So I might not ever meet him.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll pass him at some point. He’ll probably be helping fix up your building.”  
  
Doc hummed, “Why did Flo want us to go to the… wheel well?”  
  
“Oh, it’s sorta a…” Sheriff struggled to pick a word before settling on, “tradition, for newcomers.”  
  
“I didn’t realize small towns actually had newcomer traditions.”  
  
“Oh, did you come from the city? Or did you just travel a lot,” the man driving asked, “Ramone, he’s from a city, but Flo uh....she was...mobile for some years.”  
“... A little bit of both.”  
  
“Hm,” Sheriff nodded, “Never’d’ve thought.”  
  
Doc laughed, “I mean it wasn’t a _city_ , just not not a small town either,” he looked at the sheriff, “and I was a… drifter of sorts for a few years after I graduated high school before going back to school.”  
  
“A drifter?” he repeated, “You don’t seem the type.”  
  
“Of sorts, it was all job related, but I didn’t really have any roots for a while,” Doc explained.  
  
“What’d you do before medical things?”  
  
“Nothing interesting,” Doc answered, a little too quickly.  
  
Sheriff smirked, “You sure about that, Hud?”  
  
Doc paused, “Yup, nothing interesting.”  
  
“Sounds like it’d been interesting.”  
  
“Sorry to disappoint.”  
  
“I think you’re lying. You know that, right?” Sheriff hummed.  
  
Doc shrugged, “I don’t see why you care what I did before.”  
  
Sheriff hummed, “Not sure yet.”  
  
“You’re not sure,” Doc repeated, “let me know when you figure it out.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to, Hudson.”  
  
“If it’s a good enough reason I might even tell you my life story.”  
  
Sheriff chuckled, stopping at a cavern covered with a wheel carved into the same red stone that’s around them, “I’ll think of something good then.”  
  
“I’ll give you as much time as you need,” Doc laughed.  
  
“Will you really stay that long?”  
  
“How long do you think it’ll take?” Doc laughed.  
  
Sheriff smiled and stepped out of the car, “Not sure yet.”  
  
Doc followed, “It’s tradition for every newcomer to see this,” he stated.  
  
“Sure is.” he nodded, “Want to go in?”  
  
“Well if it’s tradition,” Doc joked.  
  
“I could leave you out here to stay the night in this abandoned secret motel that’s been closed at least a decade if you prefer that,” Sher answered.  
  
“You wouldn’t leave me here.”  
  
“You don’t know that,” Sher countered, “I would leave you without any remorse.”  
  
“... You probably would.”  
  
“Stanley did it my first week here,” Sheriff bit back a grin, “He thought I was too cocky.”  
  
“Were you?” Doc asked, “Because I can see that being the case.”  
  
“Can you now?” he frowned, “Awfully rude thing to say to your ride back.”  
  
“I can walk… probably.”  
  
“Without water? In a desert? At,” Sheriff looked down at his watch, “seven PM?”  
  
“My mom always said that I’m nothing if not strong willed,” Doc shrugged, “Figure I’ll make it work.”  
  
“I don’t expect a pretty boy like you to last ten minutes out here alone,” Sheriff smirked, “Want to prove me wrong, Hud?”  
  
“Aww you think I’m pretty?” Doc winked, “Do you _really_ want to make that bet?”  
  
“Never been called pretty before?” Sheriff chuckled, “And no, I reckon Stan’d have my head if I left you here.”  
  
“I’ll consider myself lucky that Stan likes me then.”  
  
“He likes everyone,” Sheriff rolled his eyes, walking up to the wheel and pushing open the creaky front door, “Come on, Doc.”  
  
Doc laughed, following, “I’m still going to consider myself lucky.”  
  
“Be my guest,” Sher nodded, letting the door shut behind Doc before walking to the front desk. He turned to Doc and smiled mischievously, “Want to spend the night here?”  
  
“You threatened to leave me overnight and now you’re asking if I _want to_ stay overnight?”  
  
“Difference is I’ll be here to protect you.” Sheriff chuckled, turning back to the desk, “there’s a rumor this place is haunted, if that piques your interest. If you’re scared of ghosts, then it’s a myth.”  
  
“You think you can protect me from ghosts?” Doc raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I reckon I can.” Sheriff smiled, grabbing a key, “Plus, I don’t believe in them.”  
  
Doc laughed, “Alright, you’ve talked me into it.”  
  
“Perfect, I hope you don’t expect dinner though, I doubt this place has anything edible left.” he nodded, tossing Doc a key, “We can share a room, mostly because this is the only one I know won’t crash down on us.”  
  
Doc hummed, “Sounds like a plan.”  
  
“Want to see the outside dining here? It’s real pretty,” he offered, grabbing a ring of keys and clipping them to his belt.  
  
“Sure thing,”  
  
“So, where’d you usually stay while drifting?” Sheriff asked, leading the way deeper into the motel, “Anywhere fancy like this?”  
  
Doc laughed, “Well usually the hotels I stayed at were open and functioning.”  
  
“Very funny. We’ll be passing the generator on our way back, so at least this place will be lit,” he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“So we’ll have power,” Doc nodded.  
  
“Yup, and that’s a quarter of the way to functioning, ain’t it?”  
  
“Oh sure,” Doc grinned, “but you said yourself that nothing here is edible so it’s definitely not gonna be functioning.”  
  
Sheriff chuckled, “Well, learn to settle.”  
  
“Is that what this is? You trying to tell me I need to settle?”  
  
“Right now I am, yeah,” Sheriff nodded, “Think it’ll come in handy if you’re here to stay.”  
  
“It’ll come in handy for you, or for me?”  
  
“For you, idiot,” Sheriff rolled his eyes, “Radiator Springs doesn’t have all those half city things you’re probably used to.”  
  
Doc laughed, “I’ll survive. Probably have a hell of a lot easier time adjusting than you did, seeing on how you came from New York of all places.”  
  
“Maybe so, Hud, but that doesn’t mean it’ll be easy for you.” Sheriff shrugged.  
  
“Why do you keep calling me that?”  
  
“Hud?”  
  
“... yeah.”  
  
Sheriff blinked, “Well, your name is Hudson, ain’t it?”  
  
Doc paused, “My… _last name_ is.”  
  
“And your first name is...?”  
  
“I told you,” Doc hummed, “Doc.”  
  
“Doctor Doc Hudson,” Sheriff rolled his eyes, “Well, Hud is a nickname.”  
  
“You think we’re at a stage where you can use nicknames?” Doc laughed.  
  
“You think you can stop me?” Sheriff chuckled. “Plus, I’m pretty sure Doc is a nickname.”  
  
“It’s a chosen nickname,” Doc rolled his eyes, “I chose it, it’s different.”  
  
“Well, Flo chose Hud. So, you’re Doc Hud.” Sheriff smirked, “Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”  
  
“I think you might, officer.”  
  
“Nope, I’m just an enforcer,” Sheriff grabbed the ring of keys and unlocked a side room, “Wait out here.” He entered the room, then, after a few seconds, the lamps flickered to life and he returned, “There we go. Let there be light.”  
  
Doc looked around, “Place looks a lot nicer when you can actually see.”  
  
“Oh, does it?”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
“Yeah, just wait til you see outside,” Sheriff opened the french doors, revealing a cove of iron tables and chairs, the chairs having cushions covered in dust and cobwebs. There were strings of lights hanging from the canopy frame, offering a warm dull light over the whole space. There are vines overgrown up a wall, with some pots of dead fauna. The man smiled, “Damn, I forgot how nice this place is.”  
  
Doc smiled as he took in the space, “It is nice. Especially for being untouched for so long.”  
  
“Yeah, Ornament Valley is a hidden gem,” Sheriff sighed, “Haven’t seen tail light cavern yet, have you?”  
  
“No… I haven’t.”  
  
“I can drive us out there,” he offered, “It’s a ways from town, but if we go out now, we can get a good night of sleep here before heading back.”  
  
Doc smiled, “If you want to.”  
  
“It’s up to you, newbie.”  
  
“Then sure, why not?”  
  
“Alright, let’s head out then,” Sheriff turned to look at Doc, “Want to check the kitchen for anything edible first?”  
  
“Sheriff, you _told me_ it’s been at least ten years. I don’t want to risk it.”  
  
“You never had a meal from a decade old abandoned kitchen?”  
  
“No,” Doc laughed, “and I don’t want that to change.”  
  
“And I’m the square.” Sheriff rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this chapter took like,,, a MONTH to write. I don't even know why

The drive took about half an hour, with the radio accompanying them where it could. Eventually it was all static though and Sheriff turned it down, “Alright, gotta go by foot from here.”  
  
“Oh good, we’re hiking to a cave in the middle of nowhere before spending the night in a haunted hotel,” Doc attempted to joke, “if you wanted me out of town, all you gotta do is ask.”  
  
“If I wanted you dead, I’d’ve done it by the canyon and shoved you in.”  
  
“I don’t know your modus operandi,” Doc rolled his eyes, “maybe there’s something special about this cave.”  
  
“Just that it’s gorgeous,” Sheriff hummed, “Never seen anything like it.”  
  
Doc shrugged, “I guess I did make it this far alive,”  
  
“Oh, did you? Maybe you’re the ghost I was talking about,” the cop laughed.  
  
“Have fun figuring out how to kill a ghost.”  
  
“Reckon a gun could do it, don’t you?” he smiled, “Well, wait, give me your hand, then I’ll know.”  
  
Doc laughed as he let Sheriff take his hand, “How do you kill someone that’s already dead?”  
  
Sheriff squeezed Doc’s hand, leading him into the cave, “Well, you’re not dead, so I don’t need to worry about that.”  
  
“Maybe we’re both dead,” Doc offered.  
  
“You’re an odd man, Doctor Doc Hudson,” Sheriff said, carefully maneuvering the rocks and turns carefully and waiting to be sure Doc is keeping up.  
  
Doc hummed as he followed, “I sure am, Sheriff. And you chose to spend your evening with me.”  
  
“Flo forced me into it. Mostly.” Sheriff shrugged, “We don’t get a lot of visitors here.” He looked between two paths, then pointed to the right, “Do you see that red light down there? That’s where we’re headed.”  
  
“Towards the light,” Doc repeated.  
  
“Not in a ghost way.” Sheriff chuckled, rolling his eyes as he led down the tunnel. The red light was caused by dozens of crystals in odd shapes, each glowing bright red. Small pools of water were along the floor, reflecting colors Doc couldn’t find the origin of. Sheriff climbed down the ledge and held his hand out, grinning at Doc, “Come on, it’s better up close.”  
  
Doc hesitated, “Are you sure?”  
  
He softened, “I’ll keep you safe, don’t worry, Doc. It’s my job to protect all the citizens of Radiator Springs, no matter how suspicious.”  
  
Doc laughed, “Well if either of us get hurt the town is short a doctor or a police officer. And there’s only one of both.”  
  
“We were fine without a doctor,” Sheriff said, shrugging, “And there are plenty of officers they could lure out here, I’m sure.”  
  
“That poor replacement.”  
  
“Oh definitely,” he laughed.  
  
“And the other residents will definitely think I did whatever terrible thing happens,” Doc sighed, “right after I convinced them I wasn’t hiding anything too.”  
  
“Good thing is that you wouldn’t be around to hear that then,” Sheriff nodded toward the center of the cavern, “Come on, Doc.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Doc rolled his eyes.  
  
“ _Thank you_ ,” Sheriff groaned jokingly, still holding his hand out, “I’ll help you down.”  
  
Doc smiled, “Thank you.”  
  
“Of course, Hud,” Sheriff smiled when the other man took his hand.  
  
“I thought I told you we weren’t close enough for nicknames yet.”  
  
“I believe you did,” Sheriff nodded, helping the man down and then starting to venture deeper into the maze of stalag-lights, “but I think Hud suits you much better than Doc or Hudson.”  
  
“I’m not going to respond to it,” Doc announced, before asking, “what makes them glow like that?”  
  
“No clue.” Sheriff hummed, stopping in front of one of the ponds, “You getting cold?”  
  
Doc hummed, “Been cold for a while now, Sheriff.”  
  
Sheriff crouched, untying his shoe and kicking it off, “Ever been to a hot spring?”  
  
“Once or twice,” Doc said.  
  
“Well, help yourself, Doc,” the man started to take off his other shoe.  
  
“Glowing rocks, hot water in a cave, are you sure the cave isn’t radioactive?” Doc asked.  
  
“I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Sheriff set his hat next to his shoes and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his uniform shirt.  
  
“You can be alive and still dying of radiation poisoning.”  
  
“Well, then it’s good we have a doctor. Come start dying with me, you’re cold.”  
  
Doc sighed, “Alright, fine.”  
  
“Thank you,” Sheriff grinned, undoing his belt.  
  
“So is this also a part of tradition when new people visit?”  
  
“Which part?”  
  
“All of it?”  
  
“Well, I don’t think anyone’s stayed at the motel overnight since it closed, and I think this cave is usually forgotten by the other residents. Stanley took Flo and Ramone and I out here before Sarge moved in though,” Sheriff shrugged.  
  
Doc hummed, “Alright.”  
  
“You’re awfully dressed up still.”  
  
“I’m afraid I’m not...used to this,” Doc replied, shifting his weight.  
  
Sheriff blinked, sitting at the edge and lowering his feet in, “you said you’d been to a hot spring.”  
  
“Oh, um...yeah,” Doc nodded, flushing, “Just a...bit confused I guess.”  
  
“Don’t see why.”  
  
“Don’t take this the wrong way officer, but,” he paused when he saw the man’s face, “Nevermind.”  
  
“Well, now I’m interested,” Sher grinned.  
  
Doc sighed, “Well, you were undressing more than I...expected?”  
  
“Like what you see?”  
  
Doc blushed, focusing on the water.  
  
Sheriff raised his feet out, standing and saying, “I was just joshing you, sorry.” He buttoned his shirt up, grabbing his belt, “Come on, I’ll get dressed and we can head back to the Wheel Well.”  
  
Doc hummed, "Of course you were joking, I just…"  
  
“You don’t need to tell me anything, Hud. What you’re...running from, it don’t matter one bit to me,” Sheriff stated, tying his shoes and tugging on his hat, “Come on, let’s head out.”  
  
"Oh," Doc nodded, "okay."  
  
The officer walked to the wall, grabbing the ledge and climbing up to the path out, “Need help, or...can you handle it?”  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
Sheriff nodded, turning to look out of the mouth of the cave, “Alright.”  
  
"I did think this was nice," the doctor said, awkwardly, "a very… pretty location"  
  
“Yeah, it’s mighty beautiful.” He shrugged, walking toward the entrance. Sheriff smiled slightly, “Never seen anything like it before I came here.”  
  
"I don't think there is anything like it," Doc agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive back was just as tense as one would expect, silent and awkward, with thoughts unspoken and nervous glances. Nothing happened, so why did Doc feel so...exposed? He jumped slightly when Sheriff sighed.  
  
“You alright?” the doctor asked.  
  
“Tired, but we’re almost there,” Sheriff answered, “You?”  
  
"I'm," Doc took a deep breath, "alright."  
  
He laughed softly, “You sure, Hud? You don’t sound alright, you sound tired.”  
  
"Well I'm fine," Doc said, "I'm doing alright."  
  
“Alright, doctor,” Sheriff slowed the patrol car to a stop outside the motel and left the car, “Come on, time to sleep.”  
  
Doc nodded, following the other man.  
  
Sher led them into the lobby, then down a hall, carefully unlocking the room a few doors down. When it opened, he sighed, “Alright, I’ll sleep out in the lobby.”  
  
Doc shook his head, "No, it's okay. I will," he paused, "I'm not… gonna do anything."  
  
“I don’t expect you to do anything, Hudson, it’s just me being polite,” Sheriff shrugged, gesturing to the single bed, “I don’t mind crashing in the lobby. I’ve done it before, back East.”  
  
Doc blinked, "Are you sure?"  
  
“Positive, Doc,” he nodded, “If I expected anything...unsavory, I’d be driving us back to town. Plus, you’re just human, aren’t you?”  
  
"I…" Doc paused, "yeah."  
  
Sheriff laughed, “For a second, I thought you were going to go on about that ghost crap.”  
  
"Didn't you bring that up first?"  
  
“You’re the one that said you might be a ghost though.”  
  
Doc hummed, "Guess so,"  
  
“But you aren’t, you’re a person, just like anyone else round these parts. Your secrets aren’t...any of our business,” Sheriff smiled, “I’ll be out in the lobby, probably sleeping on the couch, okay?”  
  
Doc nodded, frowning slightly, "Okay,"  
  
“Sleep good, Hud.” He hummed before walking down the hall.  
  
“Y...yeah, you too,” Doc nodded, walking into the room. The lights were dim and a thin layer of dust was on everything in the space, which was fine. He patted the bed a few times, clearing it off and laying on the covers.  
  
There was something odd about Sheriff, something intriguing. Granted, Doc really hadn’t interacted with many folk, let alone a cop from such a big city. He flushed again, thinking of the way Sher had asked if he _liked_ what he saw, it sounded so genuine, so honest. And he had, Doc _had_ liked it, which confused him. He didn’t ever think of someone’s appearance before that minute. The way the red light reflected against his collar and messy hat-hair, the soft sounds of water running, it all felt so...different. Different in a way he didn’t understand. Different in a way he didn’t _need_ to understand.  
  
There wasn’t a clock in the room, but he was pretty sure it’d been a while. The man sighed and sat up, unbuttoning his shirt half way and deciding he needed some fresh air. He stepped carefully onto the hardwood below him, silently wandering back to the outside dining place Sher showed him earlier. And there Sheriff was, standing by the railing and looking out into the pitch black world surrounding the dimly lit dining space.  
  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Doc asked, staying in the doorway.  
  
Sheriff jumped at that, "Guess not"  
  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to spook you.” Doc said softly, approaching the other man, “What are you up to?”  
  
He shrugged, “Thinking,”  
  
“Oh...Don’t let me interrupt,” he smiled awkwardly, “I was just wondering if you can see something I can’t.”  
  
“I’m sure I can,” Sheriff mused, “I’ve been here quite some time, and my eyes are adjusting to the dark after a few minutes,”  
  
“...What is there? It’s all just...nothingness to me,” Doc leaned forward over the rail, as if trying to speed up the adjusting process.  
  
Sheriff turned, watching Doc lean over the rail, oblivious to the ledge, “Careful there, you’re gonna fall.”  
  
“I’m _being_ careful,” Doc argued.  
  
“No, not really. You’re… careful like a kid who just burned his hand on a stovetop, or,” Sheriff looked out over the valley again, “someone who just realized they’re not invincible, you can tell it hasn’t really sunk in yet.”  
  
“Poetic.” Doc laughed, “I’ll be fine if I fall.”  
  
“If you say so,” Sheriff hummed.  
  
“What’s the rail for, anyways?”  
  
“There’s a pretty big drop right along here.”  
  
Doc straightened, frowning, “And you didn’t think to tell me that?”  
  
“I told you be careful, didn’t I?” Sheriff laughed.  
  
“I thought you were being a square,” Doc grinned and shrugged, “How’d I have known that there was a drop?”  
  
“Must’ve forgotten to mention it earlier,” Sheriff hummed, “most people don’t just lean on rails though,”  
  
“I bet Flo would.” Doc teased, looking down, “So what’s down there?”  
  
Sheriff shrugged, “Cacti mostly.”  
  
Doc frowned, “You would’ve just let me fall?”  
  
“Probably not. But I think you do need to learn about mortality.”  
  
“I know plenty about mortality,”  
  
“They teach you about that at medical school, but I was talking about your own,” Sheriff shrugged, then hummed, “You cold?”  
  
Doc shook his head, praying that the darkness would hide the blush creeping up as he thought about earlier, “No, I’m alright. You?”  
  
“I’m fine.” Sher said, turning back to the darkness, “Just asking cause your shirt is half undone.”  
  
Doc looked down, “I.. hadn’t noticed,” he mumbled, rebuttoning it.  
  
Sheriff shrugged, humming noncommittally and asking, “Ever seen a coyote?”  
  
“...no?” Doc shook his head, “Is there one out there?”  
  
“Yeah,” he nodded, “Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of encounters with them if you stay here.”  
  
“That’s supposed to be reassuring?”  
  
“...yeah?” Sheriff smiled, “Did I do a shit job?”  
  
Doc laughed, “Kind of, yeah.”  
  
“You scared of dogs or something?”  
  
Doc blinked at the other man, unsure how to respond.  
  
“Stan’s been bit by one before,” he shrugged, “And he was fine.”  
  
“You’re… really bad at reassuring people.”  
  
“Yup.” Sheriff nodded, chuckling, “I’ve been told that before.”  
  
Doc hummed, “At least you’re self aware.”  
  
“Does tea go bad?” He changed the subject.  
  
“It goes… stale,” Doc answered, “I don’t think it goes bad though.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure there’s tea to help with sleeping in the kitchen,” Sheriff explained, “If you want to try that.”  
  
“I think I just needed fresh air,” Doc admitted, “to… clear my head some.”  
  
He smiled, nodding, “Alright.” Sheriff turned to the building, then said, “If you need, I don’t mind if you sleep out in the lobby with me.”  
  
Doc didn’t move from his place leaning against the railing, “I’ll keep that in mind, Sher.”  
  
The man felt his cheeks heat up at the nickname, but didn’t say anything as he returned to the lobby, laying down on the couch. He sighed, dragging his hand down his face and wondering why Doc was special. Why Doc stood out. Sheriff knew he was queer, but he hadn’t ever felt one way or another about any man that crossed his path. It was weird, Sher definitely didn’t trust Doc, but boy, he wanted to. He wanted Doc to stay and live in Radiator Springs, if only so that they’d be near each other at all times. Sheridan took off his hat, remembering that stunned face Doc had had in the cavern, illuminated by the stalag-lights reflected in the water. He took a deep breath, deciding it was best for both of them to forget the cavern all together, to play it off as a weird dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Doc didn’t sleep that night. He stared out at the valley, hoping to see _something_ for several minutes, before heading back inside. He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to make sense of the last several hours. This town was unlike anywhere he’d been before, both geographically, and person-wise. He had an urge to up and leave, pack up his stuff and go to the next small town where no one knew his name. That’s what he would have done years ago, before he was Doc, when he was still racing. Hell, it was something he would’ve done while he was still in medical school just a few months ago.  
  
But he couldn’t. Even thinking about it made him uncomfortable. Why’d he want to stay? He didn’t know. He couldn’t figure any of this weird place out.  
  
Apparently, Sheriff rose with the sun, opening his door after sunrise. He stopped in the door though, “You’re up.”  
  
“...Yeah,” Doc nodded, stretching, “Early riser I guess.”  
  
“You don’t look it,” Sheriff stated, “you _look_ exhausted.”  
  
“Yeah...I didn’t get any sleep,” he admitted.  
  
“You’re a doctor, ain’t you?” Sheriff asked, “Don’t you know how important sleep is?”  
  
“I know, I know,” Doc rolled his eyes, standing, “We heading back to town? I’ll sleep there.”  
  
“Will you?”  
  
“I’ll try.” He said, shrugging, “I’ve had worse nights.”  
  
“You stay up all night often?” Sheriff raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Don’t...look at me like that,” Doc frowned slightly, “It was during school mostly.”  
  
“You’re going to run yourself into the ground, Hud,” Sheriff shook his head.  
  
“I’ll nurse myself back to health if I need to.”  
  
“For a medical professional, you don’t care much for yourself, do ya?”  
  
“I care enough.”  
  
Sheriff frowned, “Are you sure about that?”  
  
“...does it matter?” Doc asked, trying to sound more annoyed than he actually felt.  
  
“It does,” Sheriff nodded, “if you don’t care, then you’re reckless,” he paused, glancing around the room, “and when you’re reckless is when things go bad. You’re going to crash and burn, and things are gonna go to hell in a handbasket for all of us.”  
  
“Don’t…” Doc frowned, remembering his crash. He tried to ignore the ghosts of pain and fear as he bristled, “Just...be quiet, officer, keep your mouth shut for a while.”  
  
Sheriff didn’t visibly react for a moment, pausing as gears turned in his head, turning over the other man’s reaction, “Take care of yourself and I won’t have to lecture you about it.”  
  
“Sher.” Doc warned, “Stop. Seriously.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll drop it.”  
  
“Thank you.” he relaxed slightly, “I’m...going on a walk before we leave.”  
  
Sheriff nodded, “Okay, we’ll… leave when you get back.”  
  
“Thanks,” Doc nodded, squeezing past Sheriff on his way out of the motel, trying to relax when even the idea of sitting in a car made his stomach churn. He vaguely remembered Smokey saying something about the doctor saying to avoid cars for a while? Or maybe to avoid racing? He couldn’t remember, he couldn’t even remember Smokey’s voice if he’s being honest. After the crash, he just couldn’t stand his friends and their racing and winning and _living_ the way he wasn’t allowed to. Doc stopped by a tree, his leg aching, but he knew it was fine, that his body was trying to trick him. After thirty minutes, he’d calmed down enough to sit in a vehicle, so he returned to the Wheel Well, shocked to see Sheriff standing at his car. “You didn’t need to wait for me outside,” Doc frowned.  
  
Sheriff shook his head, “I needed some air, there isn’t much airflow in there.”  
  
“Oh, okay...well, I’m ready to go.” He said softly.  
  
The other man smiled, “You sure?”  
  
“Positive.” Doc nodded, “Sorry for...being rude. It was uncouth.”  
  
Sheriff shook his head, “I was pushing, I should have dropped it.”  
  
“You didn’t know it’d upset me,” he shrugged, getting in the car, “I’m just more high strung than usual these days.”


	7. Chapter 7

“And then I started undressing-”  
  
“Sheridan, you did what?” Flo frowned.  
  
It had been an hour and a half since they got back to town, and after dropping Doc off, Sheriff went straight to Flo to talk. He knew he decided to ignore it, but he needed to tell someone and was not in the mood for Ramone’s quips.  
  
“Not...like that! I was just...trying to relax.” Sheriff rushed to explain.  
  
Flo sighed, “Sher, I can’t believe you.”  
  
“It’s about to get worse,” he mumbled.  
  
“How could it possibly-”  
  
Sheridan flushed, “I asked him if he liked what he saw.”  
  
“Sheriff!” the black woman exclaimed, “You can’t just...do that. Ramone might think it’s funny, but Doc ain’t him!”  
  
“I _know_ ,” he sighed, “I know I shouldn’t have that’s why I came to you.”  
  
“No, I need to hear about the rest of the night before I dig you out of this hole.” she shook her head, “Why’d you even stay there?”  
  
“If he asks, it’s tradition.”  
  
“He’s not here, and it ain’t. What’s the real reason?”  
  
“I don’t _know_ , Flo. I wish I did.”  
  
She took a deep breath, lowering her voice slightly, “Sher, do you fancy him?”  
  
“I,” the man sighed, “maybe?”  
  
“Maybe or yes?” Flo pinched the bridge of her nose, “I know you have an answer.”  
  
“I don’t have an answer’s the thing,” Sheriff sighed, “I wish I did.”  
  
“Anything else interesting happen?” she asked, trying to figure out what exactly Sheridan was up to.  
  
“I ended up lecturing him to be more careful,” the man said, “... twice.”  
  
“Sounds like you, you square,” she chuckled.  
  
Sheridan frowned, “I’m having a crisis and you’re laughing at me?”  
  
“Would you prefer Ramone do it?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Well, there you go,” she smiled, “How’d he take it?”  
  
“What part?” Sher asked.  
  
“The...lecture? Or all of it. Both work.”  
  
“He… didn’t take the lecturing well.”  
  
Flo nodded and hummed, “Like the way Sarge doesn’t? The whole pouting thing?”  
  
“Not,” Sher shook his head, “really. He seemed angrier than anything.”  
  
“Well what’d you say to him?”  
  
“I told him that if he didn’t start taking better care of himself, he’d run himself into the ground,”  
  
“That’s coming on pretty strong for a man you just met.” Flo nodded.  
  
“...I know,”  
  
“So what’s your plan?”  
  
“That’s… why I came here?”  
  
“...You don’t have one.” Flo concluded.  
  
“No,” he shook his head, “I don’t.”  
  
“...You like him?” Flo asked, “Not...in any way, just...do you?”  
  
The sheriff hummed, “Yeah, I do.”  
  
“Then you got to suck it up and apologize. Offer to help him with something, get him food,” Flo suggested, “Maybe you just...gotta look out and take care of him yourself.”  
  
He blushed, “I can’t… Flo…”  
  
“I’m serious,” she shrugged, “That’s what I had to do with Ramone when I was touring.”  
  
“You called?” Speak of the devil, Ramone rounded the corner, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. The hispanic smiled at Sheriff, “Hey, Sheridan, what’s up, man?”  
  
“He’s having a crisis over our newest resident,” Flo hummed.  
  
“The doctor?” Ramone tilted his head, “Why? We need one of those.”  
  
“He’s having a _personal_ crisis.”  
  
“...Cause he’s fruity?” Ramone asked softly, glancing around conspiratorially.  
  
Flo laughed, “Yes, because of that.”  
  
“I’m right here,” Sheridan grumbled.  
  
“Yeah, but you aren’t answering any of his questions.”  
  
“Sheridan, I don’t care that you’re a fruit,” Ramone smiled, “You know that.”  
  
“I know that,” he sighed.  
  
The hispanic nodded, then hummed, “Are you… _interested_ in the doctor?”  
  
“Reckon he is,” Flo chuckled, “That’s where he was last night, the Wheel Well with the new guy. Even visited the cavern.”  
  
“The cavern? Really?” Ramone turned his attention to Sheriff.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
He grinned, “Yeah man? And what’d you do there?”  
  
“Nothing,” he answered.  
  
Ramone smirked, “What kind of nothing?”  
  
“The kind where we didn’t do anything?”  
  
“Flo, is he telling the truth?” He asked his girlfriend.  
  
She smiled and shrugged, “Yeah, they didn’t do anything.”  
  
“Is _that_ what the crisis is over?”  
  
“What?” Sheriff blinked.  
  
“That you two didn’t...you know,” Ramone gestured vaguely, “Do anything.”  
  
“No,” Sheriff blinked, “that’s not… what my crisis is.”  
  
“So what is it, man? Lay it on me.” He leaned against Flo.  
  
“I’m… _interested_ in him,”  
  
“We’ve established that, anything else?”  
  
“No…?” Sheriff offered.  
  
“Sheridan was overbearing and it pissed him off,” Flo corrected.  
  
Ramone laughed, “That does sound like him.”  
  
“So what do I do?”  
  
“What’d Flo suggest? She’s usually right.”  
  
“To apologize,” he said, “and offer to help him out with something.”  
  
“And to look out for him yourself,” Flo added.  
  
Ramone nodded and after a few seconds said, “Sounds like a good plan.”  
  
“It does, doesn’t it?” Flo smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Doc stood outside the cafe, talking to Flo, while Sheriff was sitting in his patrol car checking radios or something, Doc wasn’t sure. He watched curiously as a small man, no, a teenager, approached the vehicle absolutely fuming.  
  
“Who’s that?” he asked Flo, watching a taller...teen trail behind.  
  
“Small one is Sarge, no clue who the other boy is,” Flo hummed, “Looks hurt though.”  
  
“Shit, yeah,” Doc nodded, noting the taller one’s bloody face. He excused himself and approached the group.  
  
“Sheriff, he’s a hoodlum,” Sarge insisted, “He and his gang of misfits were just in the next town _vandalizing_ and claiming it’s for the good of the country!”  
  
“We were _protesting,_ ” the other argued, “and it was mostly peaceful.”  
  
“Sarge did you kidnap this man to get me to yell at him?” Sheriff sighed, staring at the duo.  
  
“No! He agreed to follow me!” Sarge defended.  
  
The taller shrugged, “Thought maybe it’d get the heat off my pals.”  
  
“Pardon me,” Doc interjected, “Are you bleeding?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, got hit in the head with a brick, no big deal,” he shrugged, looking to the medical professional and then freezing. Doc realized his mistake pretty much immediately. Of course, he’d get recognized if he made himself noticeable.  
  
“It looks pretty bad,” he said, trying to ignore the recognition on his face, “I can look at it if you like.”  
  
“Nah, it’s…” he paused, “You know what, sure.”  
  
“You must be our new doctor,” Sarge rolled his eyes, turning to Doc but still glaring at the taller teen, “He doesn’t need it, if he thinks our troops don’t deserve our support for protecting us, I don’t see why he deserves any sort of treatment.”  
  
“They’re not protecting _anyone_ ,” he argued, “they’re protecting capitalism in a country that didn’t ask for our involvement.”  
  
“Alright, drifter, what’s your name?” Sheriff smiled, “You planning on staying?”  
  
“Not any longer than you intend on keeping me here, officer.”  
  
“Oh, you ain’t in any trouble with me,” he chuckled, “I’d rather not get involved. You haven’t done anything here in the Springs right?”  
  
“ _What_?” Sarge sounded upset, “Sheriff, you can’t just let him go.”  
  
“Why not? He ain’t hurting anyone, is he?” he asked Sarge.  
  
“It’s my first amendment right to protest, freedom of assembly,” the taller teen was looking at Sarge, “and _my group_ hasn’t been hurting anyone.”  
  
“Vandalism is a crime.” Sarge argued.  
  
“I don’t see any vandalism,” Sheriff hummed, “Doc, have you?”  
  
“No, not that I’ve noticed,” Doc answered as he returned with a first aid kit, he turned his attention to the teen’s head wound, “I am going to have to ask your name, and if you know what year it is, to make sure you aren’t concussed.”  
  
“Fillmore, uh…’67?” he answered, “Should I sit down or something?”  
  
“It’s 1968, actually, but it’s nice to meet you, Fillmore,” Sheriff grinned, “Welcome to Radiator Springs.”  
  
“Does your head hurt?” Doc asked.  
  
“Not really,” Fillmore hummed, “But I am high, so...if that changes anything.”  
  
“It… does, actually,” Doc nodded, “I’m not sure any way I check will prove if you’re concussed or not.”  
  
“So, I should get a room set up for him?” Sheriff asked Doc.  
  
“That would be ideal,” he nodded, “but I can’t keep Fillmore here against his will.”  
  
“I won’t be arrested?” Fil asked.  
  
“Seems that way,” Sarge grumbled.  
  
Doc shrugged, “Well _I_ can’t arrest you, and I’m pretty sure Sheriff here said he wouldn’t.”  
  
“I won’t if it means you’ll stay here to get the care you need.” Sheriff shook his head.  
  
“Then sure,” he nodded, “I’ll stay here for the night.”  
  
“Alright, you two stay here with Doc.” Sheriff hummed, starting his car and driving off.  
  
Once Sheriff was out of earshot, Jesse checked that Flo was inside, and then turned his attention to the duo. Sarge was staring at him. So was Fillmore.  
  
The short boy opened his mouth, but was cut off by Doc, “I’m not that man anymore. As far as the folk here are concerned, I never was. We’re keeping it that way. Got it?”  
  
Sarge closed his mouth, nodding, “Yes sir.”  
  
“Oh, I see, you want to be one of _the troops_ ,” Fillmore turned to Sarge, as if he hadn’t even heard Doc.  
  
“Fillmore. Do you understand?” Doc repeated.  
  
“Sure, Hud, I don’t care,” he shrugged, “You and that pig friends of Mrs King?”  
  
“I...don’t know a Ms King, no,” Doc blinked.  
  
“Of course you’d ask him that, all you free love hippies act the same,” Sarge rolled his eyes.  
  
Fillmore laughed, “And how, soldier, would _you_ know?”  
  
Sarge flushed, “That’s none of your business, you...pacifist.”  
  
“What can I say?” he shrugged, smiling, “I’m a lover, not a fighter.”  
  
Doc wiped at the wound, asking, “How old are you, Fillmore?”  
  
“Seventeen,” he answered, “I graduated early, and go to the university a couple of towns over.”  
  
“Funny, right around Sarge’s age. I think,” Doc hummed, “I don’t actually know.”  
  
“I’m right here.” Sarge grumbled, trying to calm his blush.  
  
Doc turned his attention towards Sarge, “Am I right? All I’ve heard are Sher’s guesses.”  
  
“You’re...right, I guess.” he nodded.  
  
“So what’s the problem?”  
  
“Nothing, sir.” Sarge sighed.  
  
Doc hummed, “You don’t have to call me sir, kid.”  
  
“Of course he does, he’s a bootlicker,” Fil laughed.  
  
“I’m a doctor, I don’t have anything to do with the law.”  
  
“But you’ve got authority,” Fil pointed out.  
  
“Do I?” Doc hummed, “You may need stitches, Fillmore.”  
  
“Shit, really?” Fil frowned, “It’s not that bad.”  
  
“It’ll leave a nasty scar if I don’t stitch it up,” Doc said, “but if you don’t want me to, then I won’t.”  
  
Fillmore sighed, “Go ahead, how much’ll it be?”  
  
Doc hummed, “You’re a student right? And under 18 too?”  
  
“Yeah,” he nodded, “Both of those.”  
  
“I’ll just do it for you then,” he said, “as long as you don’t mention where you think you might know me from.”  
  
“That’s a fair trade,” Fillmore smiled, “Thanks, Doctor.”  
  
“Why are you hiding?” Sarge asked.  
  
That was a question the man had asked himself again and again. Was he ashamed of the crash? Was anonymity _really_ what he wanted? Was he scared of something? He didn’t know, so he shrugged, “The anonymity is nice for a change.”  
  
“That’s what Flo said too,” he stated, “And that she missed the calm.”  
  
“I guess it must be pretty common reasoning then.”  
  
Sarge shrugged, “Only for celebrities.”  
  
Doc blinked, “I’m not a celebrity, okay?”  
  
“...For former celebrities.” Sarge corrected.  
  
“Who’s Flo?” Fillmore asked.  
  
“She runs the diner, she used to be one of the Motorola girls,” Sarge shrugged, “Settled down here with her boyfriend.”  
“That band of all black women? The show girls?” Fil asked.  
  
“Yeah, Flo is real talented,” Sarge said.  
  
“Flo is what?” Doc blinked.  
  
“Oh, you didn’t know?”  
  
Jesse shook his head, “...Clearly not. I had no clue.”  
  
“Oh,” Sarge nodded, “I… assumed you would.”  
  
“Clearly.” Fil chuckled, “Guess it’s a good thing soldiers aren’t meant to think for themselves.”  
  
Sarge looked ready to threaten Fillmore, and Doc was preparing to intervene as Sheriff returned.  
  
“Howdy, boys, Doc, did they play nice?” Sheriff smiled, stepping out of his car, then hummed, “That’s a nasty cut Fil is sporting.”  
  
“Yeah, he’s going to need some stitches,” Doc nodded, “and for the most part, yes.”  
  
“Shit, Fillmore, the hell happened to you?”  
  
Fil shrugged, “I already told you, someone hit me with a brick.”  
  
“You deserved it,” Sarge stated.  
  
“Sarge, it wasn’t you. Right?” Sheriff frowned.  
  
“Nah, it wasn’t this shorty,” Fil smiled.  
  
“At least there’s that,” Sheriff hummed.  
  
“He actually helped me up and asked if I was okay before he realized he was fraternizing with the enemy.”  
  
“Sarge, were you being nice to a stranger?” Sheriff asked.  
  
“Shut up, Sheridan. He was hurt.” Sarge stated.  
  
“...Your name is Sheridan?” Doc looked at Sheriff.  
  
“Yeah?” the cop nodded, “What’d you think Sher was short for?”  
  
“Sher...iff?” Doc answered hesitantly.  
  
“This is why you thought we’d buy that _your name_ is Doc, isn’t it?” Sheridan shook his head, “I thought doctors were smart.”  
  
“My name _is_ Doc, first of all,” he frowned, “And I’m plenty smart.”  
  
Sarge and Fillmore looked at each other, then at Doc, but didn’t say anything.  
  
Sheridan laughed, “Whatever you say, Doc.”  
  
“So, soldier, what’s your name?” Fil asked Sarge.  
  
He shrugged, “Richard. Most folk call me Sarge though.”  
  
“Oh…” Fillmore grinned, “Well, you know what they say.”  
  
“Shut it, hippie,” Sarge glared.  
  
“Aww that’s the _nicest_ thing you’ve called me all day,” Fillmore laughed, “I’m flattered.”  
  
“Fil, come on, I’ll show you your room at the motel.” Sheriff tapped the teen.  
  
“Sheridan, I’m not done with the stitches.” Doc frowned.  
  
The man ignored the way his heart stopped when Doc said his name, “Fine, Hud.”  
  
“I thought I told you that wasn’t my name,” Doc grumbled.  
  
“And I’m pretty sure I told you it was a nickname.”  
  
“Can’t you just call me Doc?”  
  
“I don’t want to, Hudson,” Sheriff stated.  
  
“I told you that I’m not going to answer to Hud,” Doc rolled his eyes.  
  
“But you just did, didn’t you?” Sheriff smirked.  
  
Doc sighed, looking at Fillmore, “Alright you’re all stitched up, just let me look at them in a couple days.”  
  
“No promises,” Fil stood, already being led away by Sheriff, “Bye, Hud, bye Dick.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit there's a time skip

Doc was used to halloween, just not...Radiator Springs halloween. Work had begun on the clinic, but today Flo insisted that they hang out at the diner as soon as the sun set. He wasn’t sure what exactly to expect, but seeing as Sheridan was talking to Lizzie and Stanley and he didn’t even see Fil or Sarge, he elected to approach Flo and Ramone, who were talking casually over the counter.  
  
“Howdy, cracker man, what can I get you?” Flo smiled, silencing her boyfriend.  
  
“I just thought I’d say hello,” Doc shrugged.  
  
“Doc, I got a question,” Ramone grinned, hopping up onto the counter, “What were you up to before you came here? Pretty guy like you, must’ve had a lot of conquests.”  
  
Doc blinked, “What? No… I don’t know.”  
  
“Well what were you doing? Besides medical school?” Flo hummed curiously.  
  
“Just school really,” Doc answered, “that’s all I had time for.”  
  
Ramone nodded thoughtfully, “So...you’re a...known member of the club then?”  
  
Flo swatted her beau, but didn’t say anything, busying herself with filling some glasses.  
  
Doc frowned, “… no?”  
  
“...so you aren’t a friend of Dorothy?” he tilted his head.  
  
“I...knew a Dorothy in school? She was nice, but I don’t think I’d call us friends.”  
  
“Doc, he’s asking if you’re, you know,” Flo lowered her voice, “Queer?”  
  
Ramone nodded, “Fruity.”  
  
“Oh,” Doc nodded, “... maybe.”  
  
“Well, shit, Doc, good for you,” Flo hummed, returning her attention to the glasses, “Reckon there aren’t many options if you’re looking to cruise, but it’s probably great for the anonymity part.”  
  
“You can always ask Sheridan.” Ramone shrugged, “He’s survived this long.”  
  
Doc squinted at that, unsure what to say, “You two have any other questions for me or is that it?”  
  
“Do you want the real answer to that?” Flo asked calmly, “Or the one where we shut our traps?”  
  
“It depends on what you have to ask me.”  
  
“Ramone, baby, can you bring Liz and Stan their dinners?” Flo smiled, and Ramone did. Once he was out of earshot she softly said, “I recognize you, Hudson.”  
  
“That so?”  
  
“Me and the girls were sponsored by some motor companies,” she nodded, glancing up at him, “It’d’ve been improper to never perform for any racers.” Flo set down the glass in front of him, “Nasty crash, huh? I’m sure you’re tired of the pity though.”  
  
Doc frowned, “Yeah… it was.”  
  
“Gonna ask why I brought it up?”  
  
“Most people bring it up because they don’t know what to say,” Doc hummed.  
  
“It’s no asphalt, but there’s…” Flo paused, “You can do laps there. It’s far enough out of town that it wouldn’t bug anyone.” She smiled, “Just thought maybe you missed it. Being the fabulous Hudson Hornet.”  
  
He was silent for a moment, turning the offer over in his head, “I don’t know if I miss it,”  
  
“I miss the girls, but not the rest of it.” Flo nodded, “Sheridan showed you the butte right? It’s around there.”  
  
“He did show me,” Jesse nodded.  
  
“Hey, Jesse?” Flo started, patting his shoulder, “No one here’ll care one bit about that mess. It ain’t you anymore.” She grinned and grabbed a plate, “Now tell me what I can feed you.”  
  
He sighed, “I’m not sure, what would you suggest?”  
  
“Considering you’ve gotten a reuben every damn time you let me feed you, probably that,” the woman laughed.  
  
“Maybe I was considering shaking things up,” he laughed.  
  
“Were you?”  
  
“I asked for a suggestion, didn’t I?”  
  
“I’d suggest the fried chicken then,” Flo smiled, “It’s Sher’s favorite and he hasn’t ordered yet, so if you don’t like it, you can give it to him.”  
  
Doc laughed, “Sounds good.”  
  
“I might be prying,” she turned back to the kitchen, “But, do you fancy Sheridan?”  
  
“No,” he answered, flushing. He did, he thinks, maybe, but he wouldn’t tell Flo that. Not when she already knew so much.  
  
Flo nodded, “That’s a shame.”  
  
Doc felt his face heat up as his blush darkened, “Why’s that?”  
  
Flo placed her hands on the counter, "You know, Jess, you're really bad at lying."  
  
“I am? What am I lying about?” he frowned, “And don’t...I’m not Jess anymore.”  
  
“Alright, Doc,” she smiled, “I think you know what you’re lying about.”  
  
"And what if I don't know?"  
  
“You’ve got to have some guesses.”  
  
"Guesses about what?" Sheridan asked as he sat next to Doc.  
  
“Hey, Sher, I’m making Doc here your favorite. He’s trying to guess what it is,” Flo smiled, “Told him if he doesn’t like it that you’d finish it.”  
  
“Well...it isn’t a reuben,” Doc shrugged.  
  
“You’re like a toddler, acting like only one food exists,” Sheridan chuckled.  
  
Doc shrugged "I'm a man that knows what I like,"  
  
Flo laughed, shaking her head, “Sure you do, Doctor.”  
  
“Is Flo here harassing you, Hud?” Sheriff asked.  
  
Doc looked at Flo, "what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
“Reckon you already know,” she answered, winking at him. She set the plate of fried chicken and mashed potatoes in front of Doc, then setting a smaller plate of fries next to it, “Didn’t know which you’d prefer.”  
  
"You could've asked," Doc laughed.  
  
“And ruin the surprise?”  
  
"I don't see how it being a surprise matters," Sheridan mused, taking a fry off of Doc's plate.  
  
“Hey!” Doc frowned, “You can ask too, you know.”  
  
The other man shrugged, "I'll consider that next time"  
  
“I’ll leave you two here, Ramone is calling me over,” Flo smiled, walking out from behind the counter and to Lizzie and Stanley.  
  
“What were you two talking about?” Sheridan smiled, grabbing another fry.  
  
Doc shrugged, “Nothing interesting.”  
  
“You seemed bothered.” he commented.  
  
“You’ve known me for months,” Doc hummed, “and I feel like you say I seem bothered every time you see me.”  
  
Sheriff chuckled, shrugging, “I just don’t think I’ve seen you smile much.”  
  
“It’s all that stress you warned me about earlier,” Doc smiled slightly, “occupational hazard.”  
“Crashing and burning so quick?” Sheridan frowned slightly, “Still not taking care of yourself?”  
  
“I’m taking care of myself plenty,” Doc rolled his eyes.  
  
“Doc…” his voice softened, “You’re important, you know, you need to be taken care of and looked out for just like the rest of us.”  
  
“I’m fine, Sheridan,” Doc said, avoiding eye contact, “I’m just a little stressed, Sarge is leaving pretty soon, ain’t he?”  
  
“That’s why he and Fil aren’t here,” he nodded, turning to look at the door, “Fillmore is trying to talk him out of it.”  
  
“I’m sure that’s going well,” Doc sighed, “they’re both stubborn as hell.”  
  
“Last I saw, Fil was crying,” Sheriff mumbled, “decided to leave them be.”  
  
“If anyone can change Sarge’s mind, it would be Fillmore,” Doc said, glancing around the room, “it’ll be quiet when he leaves, won’t it?”  
  
“I just hope he stays safe.” Sheridan admitted, “Want him to come home in one piece and still be breathing.” He looked at Doc, “I hope Fil convinces him.”  
  
“Me too, Sher,” Doc nodded, “me too.”  
  
Sheridan grabbed a french fry and sighed, “It’s all pretty shit.”  
  
“Yeah, it is.”  
  
“We only have one more month with him here.”  
  
Doc sighed, “He’ll be okay. He has to be.”  
  
“I reckon he and Fil will send each other letters as much as they can,” he mumbled, “So at least we’ll hear from him.”  
  
“At least there’s that,” Doc agreed, before looking down, “you took… more than half of my fries.”  
  
“You aren’t eating them,” Sheriff defended.  
  
“I was distracted by worrying,” Doc argued, “it’s what I do.”  
  
“I know it is.” he hummed, “You can worry after you eat though.”  
  
Doc frowned, “He’s just a kid, Sher.”  
  
“He’s...old enough to enlist.” Sheridan said, “Or close. We can’t stop him.”  
  
“I wish we could though.”  
  
“We all do.” he admitted, “But if Fil can’t, there’s no way we can.”  
  
Doc sighed, “I guess so.”  
  
Sheridan patted Doc’s shoulder, “Hud, it’ll be alright, promise. Even if I gotta enlist to protect him.”  
  
“I told you not to call me that.”  
  
Sheridan hummed, “It distracts you from all the other shit going on.”  
  
“...I still don’t like it,” Jesse stated.  
  
“You don’t seem to like much,” Sheridan said, “you need to loosen up some.”  
  
Doc rolled his eyes, “Says the square.”  
  
“Okay so maybe we both need to lighten up.”  
  
“Don’t get cute with me.” He huffed, “I’m plenty loose.”  
  
“I don’t think you are, doctor uptight.” The sheriff grinned.  
  
“Don’t you ever shut your trap?”  
  
“Not often.”  
  
Jesse rolled his eyes, “Not even when you’re eating apparently.”  
  
“It’s a gift,” Sheridan hummed, before changing the subject, “you still haven’t eaten, have you?”  
  
“No, I don’t have much of an appetite.”  
  
He sighed, “This is what I was talking about when I said you’re going to run yourself into the ground. Don’t make me feed you like a toddler, Hud.”  
  
“Do not, Sheridan,” Jesse grumbled, eating a single fry.  
  
“Don’t make me, Doctor.”  
  
“I am serious, don’t,” Doc glared at him.  
  
“I’m going to need you to eat more than one fry,” Sheridan crossed his arms, “Don’t you know about metabolism and all that bullshit about why we need food?”  
  
Doc cut into the chicken breast, forking the separated chunk into his mouth, “Better?”  
  
He sighed, “It’s something.”  
  
“I just...am too stressed to eat I guess.” he shrugged, “Army medics aren’t really qualified. I wouldn’t trust them with the common cold.”  
  
“Richard’s resilient,” Sheridan said, “he’ll be fine.”  
  
“There are some nasty rumors about what’s been happening out there,” Doc mumbled, “...horrible atrocities.”  
  
Sheridan put his hand on Doc’s knee, “They’re just rumors, right? Don’t let yourself panic too much, we need you to be somewhat level headed.”  
  
Jesse set his hand over Sheridan’s, trying not to cry, “I don’t want him to crash and burn.”  
  
“I don’t want _you_ doing that either, and you’re the only one you can really prevent from doing that,” Sheridan smiled softly, “he’ll make it through and you’ll feel ridiculous for panicking about it the whole time, I promise.”  
  
“I need some fresh air,” Doc stood, his voice strangled.  
  
“Do you… can I come with or do you need to be alone?”  
  
“You can come,” he smiled weakly.  
  
The sheriff stood, correcting himself, “Do you want me to come with?”  
  
“...yeah.”  
  
“Okay,”


	10. Chapter 10

Jesse sat in one of the outside chairs, glad for the slight chill, he watched Sheridan follow and sit across from him. There was complete silence before he said, “Jesse.”  
  
Sheridan turned, “Hmm?”  
  
“My name.” Doc explained, “It’s Jesse.”  
  
“Oh,” he nodded, “it… suits you. A much better first name than Doc.”  
  
“I used to race. Professionally.”  
  
“Jesse,” Sheridan started, ignoring how foreign the name felt, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. You’re… allowed to keep your past secret.”  
  
“I’m...a homosexual,” Doc admitted softly.  
  
The other man paused, and the silence was nearly deafening before he spoke again, “I… kind of figured. I wouldn’t say I knew but… I didn’t _not know_ either,” he paused, “I am too, if you were worried I’d be upset at all.”  
  
“You’re kind of a prick sometimes,” Jesse smiled awkwardly, “You know that, Sheridan?”  
  
“I may have heard that once or twice, Jess.”  
  
“...Thank you.” Doc hummed, “And I did...by the way.”  
  
“You did what?”  
  
“You’re going to think that it’s stupid.”  
  
Sheridan paused, “What if I promise not to?”  
  
“Alright, then promise.” he grinned.  
  
“I promise not to think it’s stupid, or silly, or anything else.”  
  
“That first night. In the cavern? You asked if I liked what I saw.” Jesse explained, staring at the sky, “I did. I never answered you though.”  
  
Sheridan leaned over, taking Jesse’s hand, “I don’t know why I asked that. I didn’t then, and I still don’t. I know I hoped the answer would be yes, and I know I had a crisis about making you uncomfortable… and uncharted feelings though.”  
  
“What sort of uncharted?” He looked to Sheriff, squeezing his hand.  
  
“I… felt like I might finally know what my parents meant when they said that someday I’d meet _the one_.”  
  
“That’s awfully cheesy, officer,” Jesse hummed, “Kiss me?”  
  
“How dare you call me cheesy?” Sheridan laughed, “When you’re the one who asked.”  
  
Doc leaned forward, gently catching his lips in a kiss. Then he sat back at the sound of rustling, he whispered, “Shit, do coyotes get this close to town?”  
  
“They don’t,” Sheriff shook his head, “besides, I’ll protect you.”  
  
Doc frowned, standing and walking toward the side of the diner, gesturing for Sheridan to follow. Sheriff rolled his eyes, following the other man.  
  
There, illuminated in the glow of neon, were Sarge and Fillmore, blissfully unaware of the older men as they embraced, exchanging gentle kisses against the back of Flo’s Diner. Sarge was boosted up, running his thumbs over tear tracks that hadn’t dried yet. Fil was talking, but too soft to be heard, his touch was soft, like the guy in his arms was delicate and needed to be preserved at all costs. And maybe to Fil, that was true.  
  
Doc turned around immediately, dragging Sheriff inside, already prepared to blame his flushed face on the cold outside. He exhaled once the pair were back inside.  
  
Flo looked up as they walked back inside, “Where did you two disappear to?”  
  
“You’re lookin kinda red, hombre,” Ramone commented, “You guys alright?”  
  
“Not used to the cold,” Doc said, “the temperature doesn’t… drop at night like this in georgia.”  
  
“Yeah…” Sheridan nodded, “yeah.”  
  
“Sher? You good?” Ramone frowned.  
  
“Yeah,” he nodded, “I’m fine.”  
  
“Liz and Stanley went home,” Flo hummed, “If that changes the answer.”  
  
Sheridan smiled, “We’re good, Flo.”  
  
“Oh, you’re _good_?” Ramone grinned.  
  
Jesse glanced at Sheridan, “Yeah, we’re alright.”  
  
“Did you two have fun out there?” Flo teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A realization my girlfriend had about this chapter:  
> On the drive to the wheel well Doc says that if there’s a good reason he’ll tell Sher his life story and in the second to last chapter Jesse has come to terms that he’s in love with Sheridan and tries to tell him his life story  
> Sheridan stops him because  
> 1) Doc loving him is the “good enough reason”  
> 2) Sheridan remembered that Doc “had to stay” until Sher had answers


	11. Chapter 11

No one wanted Sarge to leave.  
  
Besides Sarge.  
  
And maybe Al.  
  
But everyone that _mattered_ wanted him to stay. Besides Sarge, who did matter, but for the sake of the point, doesn’t count.  
  
The drive out of Radiator Springs was tense, and quiet. Stanley and Lizzie agreed to stay back, mostly because Liz wouldn’t stop crying. Fillmore kept trying to turn on the radio, maybe as a distraction, but Sheridan was constantly reaching out to turn it back off. Jesse watched Sarge, for any sort of sign that he can be talked out of it. Richard was, unfortunately, staring blankly out the window, not speaking at all.  
  
“It won’t be the same without you, Sarge,” Flo hummed, trying to ease the tension, “I don’t know what I’ll do when you don’t wake me up early for a shake and breakfast.”  
  
“I won’t be gone that long,” the teen mumbled. They all knew that wasn’t true.  
  
“Think they’ll have food as good as Flo makes?” Ramone changed the subject.  
  
“No, probably not,” he answered.  
  
“...think you’ll get homesick?” Flo’s voice was soft, and Doc was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear it.  
  
Doc glanced in the rear view mirror, Sarge and Fillmore were side by side, but closer than they usually sat. Sarge didn’t answer. Fil looked like he was about to cry again. Doc swallowed a lump in his throat, knowing how hard it must be for them.  
  
“He wasn’t when he came from Georgia,” Sheriff stated, his mouth in a thin line, “Reckon he won’t feel too bad this time.”  
  
“Sher, I don’t think that’s fair,” Flo frowned, “You better than anyone should know it’s different.”  
  
Fil reached toward Sarge’s hand, but the smaller yanked away, “No. Sheridan is right.”  
  
“Well,” Fillmore started, “we’ll all miss you.”  
  
“Whatever you say, hippie.” he grumbled, “It won’t be that long.”  
  
“Four years out of your twenty two.” Doc spoke up, “At least.”  
  
“It’ll be fine,” Sarge stated.  
  
“What if you’re not?” Sheridan asked as calmly as he could.  
  
“I will be.”  
  
“You don’t know that.”  
  
Sarge sighed, “I’ll be fine, Sher.”  
  
“What if you’re not though?” he frowned, “What about Lizzie and Stanley? What about Doc? What about _Fil_?”  
  
“That’s enough, Sheridan.” Doc whispered.  
  
Fillmore reached for Sarge’s hand again, this time he didn’t move it away. Richard intertwined their fingers, answering, “I’ll write home.”  
  
“You’d better,” Fillmore mumbled.  
  
“You remember that they check mail, right?” Ramone asked.  
  
“We’ve figured out a cipher already, don’t worry,” Fil nodded.  
  
“Richard, promise me you’ll take care of yourself,” Flo hummed.  
  
“I’ll do what I can.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, “I said to promise. Otherwise I’ll get Doc to turn this car around.”  
  
“Fine,” he sighed, “I promise.”  
  
“And don’t trust any of those medics. They don’t know shit,” Doc said.  
  
“You’ve told me before,” Richard rolled his eyes.  
  
Jesse smiled slightly, “I’m just reminding you.”  
  
The car came to a stop. Fil sighed, squeezing Sarge’s hand one last time before the soldier had to leave.  
  
“I’ll be back soon. I’ll write all the time. I’ll be okay,” Sarge told the car, despite clearly addressing Fillmore.  
  
Fillmore took a deep breath, “Okay.”  
  
“I...have to go,” he squeezed out past Flo and Ramone, grabbing his bags from the back.  
  
“Is that…” Sheridan started, but trailed off.  
  
“Is that what?” Doc asked, looking over to his...partner? Boyfriend felt wrong, so he settled on partner.  
  
“Is that it?” Fillmore asked, “We can’t… go in with him, right?”  
  
“That’s it.” Doc confirmed, watching Richard enter the building. He sighed when the doors closed, “He didn’t want us to. We need to respect his wants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,, that's it. NGL, I teared up posting this because this was,,, a lot. Anyways there is a sequel fic that'll start getting posted next week


End file.
